(OS) Gone too soon
by StrangeReflexion
Summary: Songfic inspirée par la chanson 'Gone too soon' du groupe Simple plan. Enjoy !


**Bonjour à tous. Me revoilà avec un nouvel écrit. Il s'agit cette fois d'une songfic. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic "A hero's rest" je vous promet que la suite va venir mais je rencontre quelques problèmes d'inspiration. Celle-ci n'est pas très coopérative, sauf quand il s'agit de OS apparemment. :p**

**/!\ Disclamer: La série de m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Il venait de s'installer au volant de sa voiture, et de mettre les clés dans le contact. Cependant il ne démarrait pas. Dehors la pluie continuait de tomber à verse. Le bruit des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant contre le pare-brise et le reste de la carrosserie dissimulait la respiration saccadée de l'homme à l'intérieur. Il avait les cheveux et le visage trempé. Sur ses joues se disputaient désormais la pluie et les larmes. D'un geste rageur il frappa sur son volant en poussant un cri de désespoir. Il posa son front contre et ce fut comme un signal. Tout son corps se retrouva secoué par de violents sanglots.

Lui, l'officier Maurice Boscorelli de la 55e division de la police de New York, se laissa aller à ses émotions. C'était quelque chose de rare chez lui, mais en ce jour maudit il n'en avait cure. Faith était morte. Sa partenaire de longue date, sa meilleure amie était morte sur un lit d'hôpital. Peu à peu les soubresauts cessèrent et sa respiration se calma. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il n'avait pas le choix. Emilie et Charlie avaient besoin de savoir pour leur mère. Quand il alluma le moteur, l'autoradio se mit en route à son tour.

_« Hey there now, where'd you go?_

_You left me here, so unexpected_

_You changed my life, I hope you know_

_'Cause now I'm lost, so unprotected_

_In the blink of an eye, I never got to say goodbye »_

Les premières paroles de la chanson qui passait lui semblèrent étrangement familières. Non pas qu'il connaisse cette chanson, mais ces mots résumaient bien la situation de Bosco. Un flot d'émotions déferla alors en lui et il ne put stopper les images qui défilaient devant ses paupières fermées.

**[Flashback]**

_Les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent et les secouristes arrivèrent à toute vitesse avec un brancard._

_« _Femme, la 40ene, blessée par balle à la poitrine. Inconsciente tout au long du trajet. Elle a perdu énormément de sang !_ » Cria Doc._

_« _Amenez-la en salle 4 !_ » Répondit une infirmière._

_Derrière le groupe de secouristes, médecins et infirmières se trouvaient trois agents de police. Il y avait le vieux Sullivan, Davis, et Bosco. Tous les trois affichaient un air inquiet pour leur collègue et amie. Mais le plus affecté était sans aucun doute Bosco. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois devant les cloisons vitrées de la pièce où s'agitait le personnel médical. Quand Doc en sortit pour retrouver Carlos à l'accueil, Bosco pénétra dans la pièce. Doucement il se posta dans un coin pour ne pas gêner les médecins qui tentaient de sauver la vie de cette femme à qui il tenait énormément. Dans un murmure il pria tous les dieux de l'univers d'être cléments, de laisser vivre cette femme au cœur d'or, incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un sans raison. Il priait tellement fort en lui-même qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Pourtant quand les machines soudain s'affolèrent il les ouvrit. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et un frisson glacé lui parcouru le dos. _

_« _Elle fait un arrêt. Chargez le défibrillateur à 250._ » Demanda un homme en blouse blanche. _

_« _Chargé._ » répondit une femme._

_«_ Ok, on dégage !_ »_

_Bosco aperçut le corps de Faith se soulever quand la décharge parcouru son corps. Mais son corps ne réagit pas pour autant. Le temps que les palettes soient de nouveau chargées, une infirmière entreprenait un massage cardiaque sur la poitrine nue de la jeune femme. _

_« _Chargez à 300 ! _»_

_Le bruit caractéristique du défibrillateur qui se remplit d'énergie procurait une désagréable sensation à Bosco._

_« _Chargé._ » _

_Au fond il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'adresser à la machine. « Aller, ramène-la moi » se dit-il en lui-même. Il voulait que son amie revienne, il fallait qu'elle se batte de toutes ses forces pour ça. _

_« _Chargez à nouveau ! _» Ordonna le médecin._

_« _Allez, Faith, bas-toi ! Ne nous abandonne pas._ » Supplia l'infirmière qui lui faisait le massage. _

_Ici à la Pitié les agents de la 55e étaient bien connus. Le personnel médical et les agents s'entendaient en général plutôt bien et avaient un profond respect les uns pour les autres._

_Mais ni les suppliques ni les soins acharnés ne parvinrent à relancer le cœur de la femme aux cheveux d'or. Une belle au bois dormant bien mal en point. Voilà la scène qui se déroulait devant Bosco._

**[Fin du flashback]**

Voilà où il en était désormais. Quand les médecins avaient déclaré la mort de la patiente, Bosco avait craqué. Il n'avait pas voulu le croire et s'était acharné à faire un massage cardiaque à son amie, sa partenaire. Il n'avait cessé de hurler son désespoir sur les médecins. Sully et Davis n'avaient pas été de trop pour le sortir de la pièce pour tenter de le raisonner. Ce qui était perdu d'avance. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, fait les cents pas devant ses collègues en maudissant le ciel, il était parti comme une furie. A partir du moment où il s'était assis sur ce fauteuil dans le hall de l'hôpital, il avait senti quelque chose en lui se briser. Et alors il avait su. C'est pourquoi il était parti et avait rejoint sa voiture. Il n'avait pas voulu que les autres le voient. Alors il s'était installer à la place du conducteur et s'était enfin laissé aller.

_ooo_

« _Foutue chanson…_ » Pesta le jeune homme en essuyant ses joues.

Pourtant il ne fit aucun geste pour couper la radio. Dans un certain sens c'était comme si elle l'apaisait.

_« Like a shooting star, flying across the room_

_So fast, so far_

_You're gone too soon_

_You're part of me and I'll never be the same_

_Here without you_

_You're gone too soon »_

A l'extérieur de l'habitacle la pluie n'avait pas cessé mais elle s'était néanmoins calmée. Au moins il pourrait rouler jusque chez Fred sans trop de danger. Cela ne l'enchantait pas vraiment d'aller voir l'ex-mari de sa partenaire mais il lui devait ça. Au moins pour les enfants. Songeant à comment leur annoncer et à comment ils réagiront il poussa un interminable soupir.

Cette stupide chanson visait tellement juste au goût de Bosco. Même s'il était tout seul dans sa voiture, il ne put s'empêcher de s'adresser à sa meilleure amie. Peut-être l'entendait-elle réellement de là où elle se trouvait désormais.

« _T'es partie trop tôt Faith. Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir sans toi. T'as toujours été là pour moi, et même si je ne te le disais pas souvent, tu comptais énormément pour moi. Tu étais la seule à vraiment me comprendre, à me faire voir clair quand je ne m'en sortais pas tout seul. » _Commença-t-il._ « Et les gosses… je ne sais même pas comment je vais pouvoir leur annoncer ça. Ils vont être anéantis. Je te jure que si Fred me fait une crise de jalousie ou me fait me sentir coupable je t'en voudrais toute ma vie !_ »

Bosco extériorisa un rire, mais un rire à la fois nerveux et triste. Un de ces rires que l'on se force à faire face aux autres pour dissimuler ce que l'on ressent vraiment.

_« Qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Je n'ai jamais pu t'en vouloir longtemps. Sauf peut-être ces fois où tu m'as menti, ou tu ne m'as pas fait confiance… Bon sang Faith ! On a toujours été tous les deux ! Ce ne sera plus du tout pareil sans toi. »_

_« You were always there like a shining light_

_On my darkest days, you were there to guide me_

_Oh, I miss you now_

_I wish you could see_

_Just how much your memory will always mean to me_

_In the blink of an eye, I never got to say goodbye »_

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Bosco quitta le parking de l'hôpital et se dirigea directement chez Fred. Il retournerait au poste après. L'uniforme rendra les choses malheureusement plus claires et il n'aurait ainsi pas trop de mal à annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

Etant donné l'heure à laquelle il avait quitté la Pitié, il n'y avait pratiquement personne sur la route. Le trajet lui avait paru vraiment trop court. Il était déjà arrivé. Il coupa le moteur, et laissa reposer ses mains sur le volant. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer doucement. C'est ce que Faith lui avait conseillé de faire après l'épisode de ses crises de panique. Quand il se sentait nerveux, il l'appliquait. « _Faith…_ » Décidément tout le ramenait à elle. Elle était le centre de son monde à lui. Lentement il sortit de la voiture, passa le portail qui n'était pas verrouillé et remonta la petite allée du jardin. Toute la maison était plongée dans le noir, sauf une pièce à l'étage où se reflétait sur les murs la lumière d'un écran. Arrivé devant la porte il attendit un peu puis se décida à frapper.

_ooo_

« _Bosco, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ »

Fred, toujours aussi direct. En même temps il avait dû le réveiller.

« _Je peux entrer ?_ » Demanda Bosco.

L'homme marqua un temps d'hésitation durant lequel il dévisagea l'officier en uniforme devant lui. A l'air grave que celui-ci affichait, il se doutait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. Finalement il le laissa entrer et le guida jusqu'au salon où il lui proposa une bière. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, leur boisson à la main. En temps normal Bosco n'aura jamais accepté, mais dans un cas comme celui-là, où il était personnellement et émotionnellement impliqué, il se dit qu'il pouvait faire exception.

« _C'est Faith…_ » Commença-t-il. « _Elle… Elle s'est fait tirer dessus aujourd'hui._ »

Il espérait que Fred comprendrait ce que ses mots impliquaient car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir formuler _ça_ directement.

« _Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait appeler ? Je serais venu avec les enfants._ »

Non, bien sûr Fred n'était pas comme son ex-femme. Il ne savait pas lire entre les lignes comme elle, il ne savait pas le comprendre d'un seul regard. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Il baissa la tête et fixa le goulot de sa bouteille de bière entre ses mains. Il inspira profondément et releva la tête pour accrocher le regard de Fred.

« _Fred… Elle… Elle n'a pas survécu._ »

Et la tempête se déchaina. Tout le corps de l'homme se crispa. Il resta un moment ainsi, sans un mot. Bosco ne dit rien, partageant la peine de l'homme. Après tout celui-ci avait été marié une dizaine d'années avec Faith. Et tout d'un coup Fred se redressa et se leva de son fauteuil. Il envoya sa bouteille de bière contre un mur. Il tourna en rond un moment, comme lui-même l'avait fait un peu plus tôt à l'hôpital, puis fit face à Bosco. Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers le jeune homme.

_« Tout ça… C'est encore de ta faute !_ »

« _Fred, calmes-toi s'il te plait…_ »

Bosco était fatigué d'avance de la lutte qu'il allait devoir mener. « _Je te l'avais bien dit !_ » Pensa-t-il à l'intention de Faith.

_« Like a shooting star, flying across the room_

_So fast, so far_

_You're gone too soon_

_You're part of me and I'll never be the same_

_Here without you_

_You're gone too soon »_

« _Papa, est-ce que ça– Bosco ?_ »

Quand Bosco se retourna il vit Emily et Charlie, derrière elle, dans les escaliers. Le boucan qu'avait fait leur père les avait sans doute réveillés.

« _Désolé de vous avoir réveillé les enfants… Venez par ici, et asseyez-vous._ » Demanda le jeune homme.

« _Oncle B, est-ce que Maman a des ennuis ?_ » Lui demanda Charlie en passant à côté de lui.

Les deux enfants de Faith prirent place sur le canapé où était Bosco précédemment. Lui vint se poser devant eux et s'agenouilla. Il cherchait ses mots. En un regard pour Fred et il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas d'aide de sa part. Son regard disait clairement « _c'est de ta faute alors débrouilles-toi_ ». Après cela il leur tourna le dos. Bosco baissa la tête, désespéré par l'attitude de Fred. Il ne changerait donc jamais.

« _Bosco tu me fais peur…_ » Murmura Emily.

Le regard que l'officier lui offrit en accrochant son regard ne contenait malheureusement rien qui aurait pu la rassurer. La respiration de la petite Yokas s'accéléra alors que ces yeux se brouillaient de larmes.

_« Je suis désolé…_ » Offrit Bosco.

A côté d'elle, Charlie restait silencieux mais son menton tremblait. _« Ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes pour perdre leur maman…_ » Pensa Bosco. Tout comme Faith était trop jeune pour mourir. Alors que les sanglots commençaient à agiter son corps la jeune fille quitta sa place sur le canapé pour venir dans les bras du meilleur ami de sa mère. Celui-ci l'accueillit et ne put que l'étreindre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire malheureusement. Encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, le plus jeune des deux n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

« _Approches, champion…_ » Lui murmura l'homme encore à genoux au pied du canapé en lui tendant la main.

Le petit garçon ne se fit pas prier pour venir chercher du réconfort dans les bras de son oncle de cœur et de sa sœur. C'est dans ce cocon protecteur, où il se sentait protégé, qu'il se permit de se laisser aller. Ses sanglots auparavant silencieux prirent de l'ampleur.

« _Je suis désolé... tellement désolé…_ »

Même s'il n'était en rien dans la mort de Faith, Bosco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il était son partenaire, c'était son rôle de la protéger. Et ce jour-là il avait échoué misérablement. Et il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait car il se sentait responsable de toutes les conséquences que cela allait engendrer, en commençant par les répercussions familiales.

Perdu dans leur bulle où se mêlait chagrin et réconfort, il n'avait pas remarqué que Fred avait bougé. Maintenant il était en train de monter les escaliers. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'on entende une porte claquer à l'étage. Les deux Yokas sursautèrent mais ne bougèrent pas pour autant. Quant à Bosco, il n'avait que faire de la réaction de Fred. Il se moquait totalement de savoir que le père des enfants était jaloux de la relation qu'il entretenait – qu'il avait d'ailleurs toujours entretenu – avec eux. Ils étaient et resteraient les enfants de sa partenaire, de sa meilleure amie. Il se sentait responsable d'eux. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Eux.

* * *

**Alors ? =)**


End file.
